guildofdraconisfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild of Draconis Wiki
A D&D 3.5 Campaign The Campaign The Guild of Draconis Campaign is about two competing groups, the Guild of Draconis and the Dragon Initiate, who are both trying to master arcane magic through studying the mysteries of dragons. The PC's are caught in the middle, trying to stop the chaos that results in these two groups clashing, as well figure out their role in an impending prophecy. The Players *Sarin Rosenthorn - Cleric of Mouqol, Joe's character *2nd Lt. Maxentius Pertinax - sword and shield fighter, Agrian soldier, Marc's character *Reign Buckley - Human paragon, Ultimate Magus, Nick's character *Coras Maywin - bard aspiring to be an Ultimate Chord, Ben's Character *Quintin - Half-Orc druid, Mike's character The Adventures *Adventure #1 - Sarin, Reign, Coras, Quintin, and Maxentius all meet in a cave and accidentally become part of a prophecy . *Adventure #2 - The party is waylaid in Borith when the King's Nephew is murdered and the entire town is locked down, forcing the PC's to try and solve the murder. *Adventure #3 - The party is again held up in their trek to the capital when a large group of druids from the Circle of Vines blockade the border town of Decimus because their holy relic was stolen and is in Decimus somewhere. *Adventure #4 - The party (minus Coras) finally arrives in the capital, only to find the city covered in darkness and overrun with creatures from the Thanarian Deep. *Adventure #5 - The party (minus Coras) sets sail to the continent of Ygvolla, only to have their trip be slowed by stowaways, food shortages, attacks from the sea, and mutinies. *Adventure #6 - The party arrives in Ygvolla to observe the Meeting of the Clans from the Bear Tribe's camp. The party must contend with the a tenuous peace, the Bear Tribe's infighting and a new breed of creature: Weredragons. The Locations *Port Hygra *Borith *Decimus *City of Erisi *Lady Arabella *Camp Olfvic The NPC's *Adventure #1 *#Yuri - one of two mercenaries who recruited Sarin and Coras. Now trapped on Patriomian Continent. *#Valmon - one of two mercenaries who recruited Sarin and Coras. Now trapped on Patriomian Continent. *#Captain Orifus - captain who ran the ship the brought Sarin to the Agrian Continent *#Riffin - friend from Reign's youth, a sneaky and morally ambiguous rogue *#Vorin Wyrmshield - leader of New Agria and the one who gave Maxentius his mission *#Oswulf - druid mentor of Quintin who deduced that one of the party is part of the prophecy, and is a member of the Guild of Draconis. *Adventure #2 *#Ferris Dalewarden (Garis Thatcher) – nephew of King, murdered in Borith by Assassin (deceased) *#Captain Lowell Glenquist – captain of guard in Borith *#Nicolai Phelps – mayor of Borith (has dungeon in house) *#Teldonna Ravenwood – owner of the Staggering Raven Inn, morally ambiguous *#Victor Belmont – Knight of Killoch, Ferris’ bodyguards & lover (deceased) *#Bertha Dalewarden – king’s sister, mother of Ferris, Duchess *#Gregor Dalewarden – married Bertha, became Duke, father of Ferris *Adventure #3 *#Colonel Faren – leader of Agrian soldiers in Decimus *#Coryn Blackwell – former Dockmaster in Decimus, now incarcerated *#Lady Blackwell – former wife of Coryn, Dragon Initiate collaborator, let husband take the fall for her crimes *#Fezzik – Patriomian merchant, current head of Thieves Guild in Decimus and owner of majority of the Blackwell former holdings *#Unther – former Patriomian merchant, deals in cursed/dark trinkets *#Everett – Druid from Circle of Vines, fought party/annoyed Maxentius outside forest during Seige of Decimus *#Devlin Pavronus – leader of Platinum Riders, bonded with Veryx *#Veryx – Old Silver Dragon bonded with Devlin, in Platinum Riders *Adventure #4 *#King Bertym Shieldbearer – King of Agria *#General Fraywin Hornraven – leader of Knights of Killoch *#Carabath Wildrunner – former professor at Aundrian University, current member of Arcane Council, and advisor to King of Agria, member of the Guild of Draconis. *#Lawrence Devlon - criminal businessman, was involved in Drow attack on city, worked with Riffin/Coras then tried to have them killed (Coras’ Quest) *#Mayvin Erenoth - powerful cleric of Baricus, had dealings with Devlon, but helped Riffin/Coras when Devlon turned on them (Coras' Quest) *Adventure #5 *#Captain Romero Goodwin – captain of the Lady Arabella. Tied to ship in a mysterious way. *#Kendra – mean black woman, on crew of Lady Arabella, has a pet parrot, not a fan of passengers, helped Captain during mutiny *#Marius – stowaway on Lady Arabella journey to Ygvolla, was spared by Captain, became part of the crew *#Locke Brushwood – former first mate of Captain Romero Goodwin, older and missing an eye, lead mutiny against the him (deceased) *#Jurik – member of the Lady Arabella crew, always with Tolin, died fighting in sea attack led by Lizardfolk Druids (deceased) *#Tolin – member of the Lady Arabella crew, always with Jurik, helped in the mutiny (deceased) *#Ogrid Treelimb – resident drunk and old kook on the Lady Arabella, chef with a wooden leg, helped in the mutiny (deceased) *Adventure #6 *#Tulmuk Councilman - advisor of Chief, also ambassador to Agria and any outside nation from Bear Tribe, druid *#Drood - former powerful member of the Bear Tribe, now shamed Werebear in exile *#Korgul - former chief of Bear Tribe, father of Magnus, Werebear (deceased) *#Magnus - member of the Bear Tribe, son of Korgul *#Heimlar - best friend/advisor of former Chief, now current Chief of Bear Tribe The Items of Note *Victor Belmont's Armor - armor from murdered Knight of Killoch, presumably still possessed by Assassin *Dragon Initiate Coin - used to dampen divine locations, it was used by the Assassin to hide the Helm of the Dryad *Dragon Initiate Pin - a calling card left by the Assassin *Helm of the Dryad - relic of the Circle of Vines, was stolen by the Assassin to cause a conflict between them and Decimus *Jewel of Numestra - jewel at the top of the palace in the City of Erisi, amplifies arcane magic cast into it and is used to protect the city *Lady Arabella - ship of Captain Romero Goodwin, a strange merchant ship The Organizations *Knights of Killoch *Dragon Initiate *Guild of Draconis *Circle of Vines *Bear Tribe *Dragon Tribe The World *Agrian Continent *#Agria *#Yurbicall *Patriomis Continent *#New Agria *Ygvolla *#Camp Olfvic The Deities *Patriomian Pantheon *#Mouqol *#Atroa *Agrian Pantheon *#Helifix *#Hygra *#Baricus *#Heka Category:Browse